Brand Nubian
Brand Nubian is a song performed by Brand Nubian featured on the radio station Playback FM in GTA: San Andreas. Lyrics :Brand Nubian function :A junction of three :Collaboration in a style that's like funk :To slap palms, swing arms :Tap a soul :Cause no rock rolls down our hill :Yo black it's kinda ill :We don't roll no rocks we just fill :Heads with knowledge, pure foundation :Showing and proving through the manifestation :Of our name which is "Brand Nu" :Brand Nubian and we've come to :Make the people aware that black means first :4000 years and we're made to feel cursed :But now it's our time to rule :Student of the old, teacher of the new school :My inspiration is the five percent nation :As I cram, education was born :Like a thorn in your side I have sworn :Never to divide with Brand Nubian :Two: Derrick X (Sadat X) :You have to stand as a black man :Brand Nubian :From the Sudan plus I never ran :I'm from Africa, the central region :There I grew and formed a legion of my force :See me riding on a jet black horse at any cost :Brand Nubians will rise up and be the boss and show it :All fairness if you're black and show awareness :You can rally 'round the flag :Stand tall, or don't stand at all :You're with the three and the three won't sag to the floor :Besides picture that I'm painting I can draw :See me work nine to five on my easel :My physical is strong and my mind is cock diesel :Brand Nubian function in conjunction with the three :3: Grand Puba :Brand Nubian :Not on a bandwagon following a fad :Making use of the knowledge that we already had :Grand Pu, here to send the mind into a frenzy :I bet I'll swing something this summer for the benzi :Seep into the mind the brain and activate the pelvis :Keeping the blind deaf dumb and blind is Elvis :Meaning old, so behold :(The black, the beautiful, the bold) :Now if this falls short I'll try harder :A wisdom to me is someone like Assata :I'd like to say peace to Bambaata :Tasa Kuma(?), Achmed, and Kenyatta :Brothers that'll fight for the cause :And they live in the boundaries of the righteous laws :To put it exact dominant means black :But some have a hard time trying to swallow that :Now we have some that are fake :Wearing blue eyes and green eyes, come on gimme a break :Brand Nubian here to wake up :Take off the makeup cause all it'll do is cake up :Just be real that's how I feel :Brand Nubian :four :Nubian :(DX) A native or inhabitant of Nubia :Nubian :(LJ) A member of one of a group of African tribes that formed a poweful :Empire between Egypt and Ethiopia :From the 6th to 14th century Nubian :(GP) Any of several languages spoken in the central and northern Sudan :And that's why we call ourselves Brand Nubian :(DX) As the midnight oil burns, our minds turn :Make a mistake and be fake and you'll burn :We're here to teach so you'd might as well learn :That the tree has the knowledge for what you yearn :Brand Nubian Video File:GTA San Andreas - Playback FM Brand Nubian - "Brand Nubian" Category:GTA San Andreas songs Category:Playback FM